Extreme Risk Revisited
by BDoll
Summary: Summary:Extreme Risk AU. B’Elanna founds out the consequences of self-medicating her injuries. Happens about six weeks after Extreme Risk.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Extreme Risk Revisited  
  
Author: BDoll  
  
Summary: Happens about six weeks after Extreme Risk, AU. B'Elanna founds out the   
consequences of self-medicating her injuries. P/T  
  
  
B'Elanna Torres was feeling okay today. In fact, better than okay, she was feeling pretty   
good. In fact she had woken-up two hours before her shift was to begin. She wasn't one   
to get up early. In fact she was the type to sleep in. She never got up before she had too,   
unless someone made her, like the Doctor if he had a problem with his matrix or his   
mobile emitter.   
  
But today was different. She woke up before her alarm. Weird, but a good weird. She   
had been feeling odd all week it seemed. Yesterday she woke up nauseas. Due to her   
redundant stomachs she hadn't thrown-up. Klingons didn't usually regurgitate their food.   
Instead, the food from her primary stomach had moved into her secondary, or redundant   
stomach. That usually did not bother her. But yesterday it was awful. Her second   
stomach had been queasy too, back to the primary. This was strange because it usually   
meant she had a virus of some sort. If it had been the content in her stomach then the   
secondary stomach wouldn't have affected her so much. Oh, well. At least she felt fine   
today. She was glad that however she was feeling went away. She hated sickbay.   
  
Sickbay... Oh no, she thought. She had an appointment with the Doctor after her shift.   
It was a follow-up appointment. She hoped that he didn't still want to put her on anti-  
depressants. She wasn't feeling depressed. Today she felt absolutely wonderful. Sure   
she still had days, but nothing like that dark abyss that she had felt a few months ago   
when she had first started to run the holodeck without the safeties.  
  
She would just call the Doctor and see if he could fit her in now. She was up anyways,   
might as well get it over with.   
  
One half hour later...  
  
"Good morning Lieutenant. How are you this morning?" The doctor said.   
  
"If you mean am I depressed, no. In fact, I am feeling better than I have in months."  
  
"That's good, but I would still like to run some tests." The way that the doctor said that   
made her think that he did not believe her. He had wanted her to come in ever week.   
They had settled on one, one week later and then one, five weeks later. He had agreed   
only because he knew that she couldn't turn on the holodeck without someone else there.   
She wasn't a child. She thought. But for some reason her good mood continued.  
  
"How are you feeling physically?" he asked. "Any lingering effects from your injures?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." She said. "But I think I want to switch off these biannual injections."   
When she had first started running the holodeck with out the safeties she had switched off   
the monthly injections for contraception. Part of her rational/irrational mind knew that   
she couldn't continue to go to the doctor every month for an injection and still continue   
on as she was, but she could probably clean herself up enough to go to the doctor every   
six months.  
  
Tom Paris had been against the biannual injections. He had good reason. The monthly   
injections had fewer side effects. But, more importantly he wanted to be part of the   
process. The monthly injections only she took. She recommended that he take the six-  
month injection. He said that he didn't like the side effects and since they were only with   
each other it seemed ludicrous to be on such extra high doses of drugs when they didn't   
have to be. She asked why they had to be on such high doses anyways, why he was   
always so concerned about birth control anyways. That had lead to an argument. She   
didn't understand why he was so fastidious about birth control anyways. It wasn't that   
she didn't agree. After all, the entire time she was in the Maquis, she, like the rest of the   
women, had been on some type of birth control because of the rumors of what   
Cardassians did to female prisoners. It was just that the likeability that they could   
conceive naturally, with her hybrid genetics was astronomically against them to say the   
least. It seemed crazy to be so incredibly concerned and to be on the top dosage.  
  
"Go with the monthly ones?" The doctor asked. "For that I will need both you and Mr.   
Paris to come in again. We will have to start the process again. The next month you can   
come in separately. This is a good time to do it. You will have needed to come in next   
week for your next injection so it is a good time to start a different regime. You and Mr.   
Paris can schedule an appointment." She noticed that he had not suggested that she   
combine the two appointments when he had scheduled this appointment. Another excuse   
to drag her into sickbay.  
  
"Have you had any side effects?" he asked   
  
"Not really." she answered. "I felt nauseas yesterday."  
  
"Hmmm..." The doctor said as he started a scan. He hadn't done that first. Part of his   
new therapist routine or maybe a bedside manner routine, she wasn't sure.   
"What's 'hmmm???'" she asked. "I thought that was one of the side effects."  
  
"Yes, but you have a redundant stomach, that is not a likely side effect. And furthermore-"   
he stopped.  
  
B'Elanna was starting to get annoyed and her good mood was wearing off.   
"Furthermore...what!?" She promoted.  
  
The doctor continued to scan and he seemed preoccupied with her abdomen. "Lay down   
for a minute. I want to do some more detailed scans."  
  
B'Elanna groaned but complied.  
  
After a few minutes of being underneath the medical arch the doctor had erected she said.   
"What, what is it?" she asked frustrated.  
  
"I know you weren't planning this, but you're pregnant. Five weeks pregnant to be   
exact."  
  
"That's not possible." B'Elanna said starting to sit up which caused an automatic   
response in the medical arch causing it to fall.  
  
"I assure you that it is and the child is Mr. Paris's from what I can study so far."  
  
"Who's else would it be?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Well there have been cases of an Alien being causes a pregnancy on a Star Fleet vessel.   
There was one on the Enterprise a few years back-"  
  
"Doctor" she interrupted his sure to be long dissertation of anomalous pregnancies. "I   
took the injections five and a half months ago. It should still be effective."  
  
"I know, that is why I wanted to run a more detailed test before I said anything."  
  
The doctor stopped and thought for a moment.  
  
"When you treated your injuries did you every give yourself a hypospray of tricyide?" he   
asked.  
  
B'Elanna thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I took some from the science lab about   
four or five months ago. I thought you where suppose to for abdominal injures. To   
prevent further, possible fatal internal damage." She answered, ashamed.  
  
"Ah, that would do it. Tricyide cancels out the effects of the injections."  
  
"What...why didn't...why didn't anyone tell me."  
  
"B'Elanna." The Doctor said. She knew it was bad when he used her first name. "You   
were self-medicating. If you are not a trained professional than you shouldn't even be   
using tricyide."  
  
"But, I'm half Klingon and Tom is human." She answered.  
  
"It is unlikely for this type of cross-species conception to occur, but it is not impossible."  
  
"Oh." was all she was able to say.  
  
"Do you want to terminate the pregnancy?"  
  
"No!" was her automatic response.   
  
She had honestly never thought that she could become pregnant. According to medical   
science there was a good possibility that she could be sterile. When she had mentioned   
this to Tom when he was reminding her to take her monthly injections for the third time   
that morning, to her great annoyance, he had scoffed.   
  
//"The doctor wouldn't give us the injections if he thought we couldn't conceive." He   
said.  
"But I'm half Klingon. Do you know how unlikely it is for two separate species to   
conceive?"  
"What are you? A plant? You're a person, a humanoid. It's unlikely, not unheard of,"  
he said.  
She didn't want to get into an argument. She didn't want to remember either. Looking   
back she could remember her parents fighting. She didn't know what they were fighting   
about then, but now she was sure it was because they wanted another child. Medical   
intervention wasn't working.//  
  
A half hour later the doctor was scheduling another appointment for her. He wanted to   
do a more detailed physical, due to her "present condition." He was also giving her   
detailed instructions. Don't do this, don't do that. Do this, replicate these prenatal   
vitamins. He had to come up with a special formula for her, and the fetus'   
Klingon/Human nutritional needs. This had bothered her. Why would the fetus have   
such special needs, after all he or she was only one quarter Klingon. He was telling her   
she could leave until the next appointment tomorrow, giving her a padd with information   
and a lecture when Ensign Gilmore commed sickbay.  
  
"I'm in science lap two. There is something here I want you to see."   
  
"I'm on my way." The Doctor said as he closed her file on his consul.  
  
"You are free to go." The doctor said, just as Tom Paris walked through the door.  
  
"I'm two minutes early" he said as he saw the Doctor leaving.  
  
"Good, because I'm leaving two minutes early."  
  
Tom meant to say something but stopped when he saw B'Elanna and instantly smiled.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up, distracted.  
  
"I said, 'hello' but you seem lost in thought. Something wrong?" he asked her,   
concerned.  
  
"Ah, nothing." Nothing but I really messed up, she thought.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing." he said as he opened the Doctor's schedule book.  
  
"The doctor just gave me a lecture about do this and don't do that. I'm just thinking." At   
least that was true she thought.  
  
"Oh, I see." He said and walked over to sit by her on the biobed. "Well, he does like to   
talk." he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the check.  
  
When she didn't say anything he said. "Hey, I noticed that you have an appointment   
tomorrow with the Doc. Perhaps I can come in too, at the beginning and we can-"  
  
"You looked in my file?" she asked.   
  
"No, I just looked at the Doc's schedule. I'm not supposed to look I your file, except in   
an emergency. The Doc feels we have too close a relationship. I can't look in Harry's   
either."  
  
"Okay." She said, relived. She knew he had a right to know, but she wanted to tell him.  
  
"Anyways, I thought we could synchronize the contraception boosters." He said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Yesterday, when we had breakfast together, of rather I had breakfast you had dinner."   
Sometimes there conflicting schedules lead to opposing meals at the same time. "You   
said you wanted to do the monthly injections, the six-month ones that only you took had   
too many side effects."  
  
"Why is this so important to you? Birth control, I mean?" she asked, suddenly needing   
to know.  
  
He paused for a long moment. "Well, I guess it goes back to a lecture my father gave me   
as an adolescent. Long lecture, as always. Anyways he talked about the great   
responsibility of sex and how bad it would be to suffer those consequences. What a great   
disappointment that would be. How I was going to be a Star Fleet officer and I needed to   
be responsible. He told some story about the first deep space voyage and about some   
Xerillians. I guess I had that lecture too many times. I actually remember it." He   
laughed. "I suppose I was listening when he or even I didn't think I was listening."  
  
"I have to go to my shift. I'm late." B'Elanna suddenly felt sick and desperately needed   
to leave.  
  
"Hey." Tom said picking up her padd and running after her. "You forgot your padd."  
  
B'Elanna quickly grabbed the padd from him as she left.  
  
The door swung abruptly shut in front of Tom as he saw B'Elanna leave. He stood there   
for a moment feeling distinctively like he had missed something important. He just   
wasn't sure what.  
  
  
Feedback is welcome so please e-mail me at B_Doll77@yahoo.com or write a review.   
If there are grammer mistakes and the like I can fix them easily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Extreme Risk Revisited  
  
Author: BDoll  
  
Summary: Happens about six weeks after Extreme Risk, AU. B'Elanna founds out the   
consequences of self-medicating her injuries. P/T  
  
Note: Ensign Jurot was mentioned in the episode Counterpoint.  
  
B'Elanna walked into engineering with a dazed look on her face. What was she going to   
do?. Tom didn't want this baby. He was so laid back about so many things, time for   
example, why couldn't he be on time for anything?   
  
B'Elanna laughed out loud as she thought *Now look who's late.*  
  
B'Elanna had always been irregular so she hadn't really cared when she had missed her   
period. But she should have noticed the other symptoms; breast soreness, nausea,   
fatigue-  
  
B'Elanna stopped thinking to herself when she saw Ensign Jurot staring at her as if she   
was trying to figure something out. Sometimes Ensign Jurot annoyed her. This was one   
of those times. Jurot was Betazoid and B'Elanna was uncomfortable around telepaths,   
especially since the Mari homeworld. With Jurot staring at her B'Elanna could feel her   
temper rise.  
  
Jurot seemed to sense this and stop. "Ah, I was assigned to work in Engineering today."   
Jurot said. Jurot was science so she rarely came in to engineering, except for this past   
week. Jurot seemed to be scheduled to work there everyday.   
  
To B'Elanna she seemed to be looking for ways into Engineering. Ever since last week   
when B'Elanna was sitting in the mess hall and Jurot had been walking by her table.   
  
//Jurot abruptly stopped and looked at B'Elanna.   
Jurot stared at B'Elanna, just stared. This unnerved B'Elanna.  
"Something I can help you with Ensign?" B'Elanna asked.   
"Ah,...no. Are you alone Lieutenant?" Jurot asked.   
"Alone?" B'Elanna asked.   
"Yes alone. Are you sitting *alone.*" Jurot asked.  
"Yes I am." B'Elanna said to the telepath.   
Jurot just looked at her and left.//  
  
The next day Jurot was in Engineering, staring.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Jurot left Lieutenant Torres to do her work. She had asked Seven of Nine for the   
assignment to coordinate a program between astrometrics and engineering. Ever since   
she sensed someone else around Lieutenant Torres in the Mess hall she had tried to find a   
way to be around her.  
  
She felt that her telepathic skills had floundered somewhat being with no other telepaths.   
The only other Betazoid on the ship was dead. Lon Suder hadn't been telepathic, or   
even empathic. That was rare in Betazoids, but it happened. She wasn't even able to   
sense him. Thinking back to what Suder had been, she was glad of that.  
  
Then there were the Vulcans. The Vulcans didn't communicate telepathically as their   
normal mode of communication. In fact Vulcans usually only communicated   
telepathically by touching another person.  
  
It had been hard for her to be the only telepath or empath. The telepaths in her family   
were strong and rarely used spoken language. She had thought that she might lose some   
of her ability. She had had a hard time communicating telepathically with the Mari, even   
though she noticed that Tuvok, a Vulcan, hadn't.  
  
She had been depressed, until last week when she sensed someone else with Lt. Torres.   
At first she wasn't sure who or what it was. After a day in engineering she realized that   
the what was inside Torres. She hadn't sensed a baby since Ensign Wildman was   
pregnant with Naomi. Jurot almost laughed out loud when she realized what she was   
sensing.   
  
The past week she was trying to determine the sex of the child. She had never sensed a   
Klingon child before and it was difficult. They had very strong, dominant personalities.   
  
She wanted to ask Lt. Torres questions, but decided against it. Obviously Lt. Torres had   
not told anyone. She had found that humans, and she decided to err on the side of caution   
and extrapolate to Klingons, wanted to keep things to themselves.   
  
What Jurot hadn't realized was that her concentration on the feelings inside of the fetus   
inside of B'Elanna Torres was preventing her from sensing the feelings inside of   
B'Elanna Torres herself.   
  
Feedback is welcome so please e-mail me at B_Doll77@yahoo.com or write a review.   
If there are grammer mistakes and the like I can fix them easily. 


End file.
